


Locker Decoration

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cute yet Dirty, F/M, Fluffy Smut, I Don't Even Know, RPF, Smut, Tom Hiddleston/Reader - Freeform, here be smut, tom hiddleston rpf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader (who is an *eighteen year-old senior in high school*) goes to school on the first day only to find something special on top of her locker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is a fully legal adult in this story (18), because I don't write under-age (sorry, that's not one of my kinks).

_Deep breaths_ , I think to myself as I walk toward the school door. _It’s no big deal. It’s just the first day of school. You’ve done this every year, and this is the last time you’ll do this in high school. Your uniform fits, you have everything you need, so you’ve got this._

The only thing I hadn’t done yet was decorate my locker, but I never really did. It always seemed so pointless; I mean it’s just a big box used to store my textbooks. The bus ride had been peaceful aside from mynervous cacophony of thoughts. I can’t wait to see my friends again, but I’m still ridiculously tentative. Why? Well, it might be that it’s my first day of my senior year of high school. Dear Lord, this year was going to be difficult!

I opened the door and started toward my locker. Our school still had the old, short, white lockers that have space enough on top for a person to recline comfortably…And I’ll be damned if there wasn’t a man on top of _my_ locker! He looked over and smiled, and I was absolutely mesmerized. The man on top of my locker had the biggest, bluest, puppy eyes I had ever seen in my life. His reddish-blond hair was curly, and looked absolutely touchable in this particular light. There was a short, scruffy beard on his chin, and I could imagine what it would feel like brushing against my skin as he kissed me. _Oh, God_ , I thought, _I hope he can’t see what I’m thinking._ He was oh-so tall, and his lean muscles were easily discernible through his black t-shirt. I allowed my eyes to skim over his calf muscles, but I didn’t dare lift my eyes any higher for fear of what I may see. Then he spoke, and, good Lord, I nearly came where I stood.

“Good morning, (y/n),” he said. _How does he know my name?_ Somehow I managed to reply, even if I did sound a little squeaky.

“G-good morning, Mr.…?” I trailed off hoping he would finish my sentence so I wouldn’t seem like a stalker for already knowing it. Although, the same fear obviously did not enter his mind when he had blurted my name. Jumping down gracefully from the top of the lockers, my visitor smiled a little mischievously.

“Oh, I think you know who I am, darling,” he said drawing nearer and leaning down to press his lips into my ear. “You know my name. Would you…say it for me?”

“T-Tom Hiddleston,” I stutter out in a very hesitant, very quiet whisper. I didn’t think he’d heard me until he kissed my earlobe gently. He hadn’t moved after making his request.

“Very good, darling. That wasn’t so hard, now was it?” Tom said as he leaned back and a kind smile worked its way across his mouth and into his eyes. He laughed then, the famous “ehehehe” that would have any girl swooning, and I was truly impressed that I hadn’t. Gathering my courage, I hesitantly squeaked out a question.

“Mr. Hiddleston, why are you here? I mean, I’m glad, obviously, but that doesn’t explain what you could possibly be doing here,” my own question shocked me. His eyes glimmered, and he let out a smaller version of that laugh I loved so much. I suddenly became aware of his nearness, and my breath hitched in my throat.

“One of your friends got in touch with me over Twitter. She told me how much you admired me, and how much you love books. I’ll admit that I was curious enough to ask for a photo of you; thankfully, your friend obliged. You looked stunning in that floor length black dress, by the way,” he said. There were so many thoughts swirling around in my head that I was having trouble processing his words. “Your friend told me that this was your senior year and that she wanted to make it really special for you. She asked me if I had any ideas, and I…came up with this. Oh, dear! Why are you laughing?”

“It’s…it’s just the absurdity of it all,” I said trying to control my giggles. Tom’s face fell thinking that I was laughing at him, and I quickly reassured him. “I suppose I didn’t word that very well. What I meant was that I never thought I’d meet somebody as famous as you. I feel almost out of place when I’m standing next to you…not to mention short.”

Tom’s smile returned a small degree.

“Would you like me to kneel down for you?” He asked me jokingly. I chuckled a bit, and shook my head.

“No! Gracious, how people would talk if you did! Bits of gossip fly like wildfire around here, and that would be the biggest story yet!” I said. Tom’s eyes twinkled a bit, and his smile grew even wider as he leaned toward me and whispered into my ear once more.

“Then let’s give them something to talk about, shall we?” He said, and with that he knelt to the ground in front of me on one knee. _What the hell is he doing?_

“(Y/n), will you do me the honor of allowing me to spend the day with you?”

My brain stuttered to a halt. This beautiful man wanted to spend the day with…me? Why? _Why the hell would he want to do that?_ People in the hallway were staring at me, and I realized I hadn’t given an answer yet.

“Yes. Yes, of course you may, Mr. Hiddleston,” I say in what I thought was a rather admirably steady voice considering the situation. He smiled so brightly I thought I’d go blind, and he rose to his feet, never relinquishing my hand. What he did next nearly made my heart stop. In the middle of the crowded hallway with people already staring at us as it was, Thomas William Hiddleston, the most attractive man on the planet, a man who every girl would kill to meet, cradled my face in his hands and kissed me. It was both chaste and hungry simultaneously, if that was even possible. His lips were so soft, and so gentle; the scruff of his beard rubbed deliciously against my skin, just like I knew it would. I didn’t want the moment to ever end. Every person in that hallway broke into applause and cheered when his lips first touched mine. All too soon, it was over; his lips were pulling away from mine, and my heart was thumping so loud I could’ve sworn it could be heard a mile away.

“Mmm. How many men have you kissed, love?” Tom whispered when he broke away. “That was simply divine.”

His finger stroked my cheek, and he pressed his lips to my forehead. The group of people who had congregated when we were kissing now dispersed, and I retrieved my voice.

“Actually, I’ve never been kissed before. You…you were the first, sir,” I said blushing brightly. He actually looked shocked at my admission and shook his head.

“Don’t. Don’t call me ‘sir’, (y/n). Please just call me Tom,” he said, and with that he opened my locker and asked if I needed any textbooks for my first class. When I shook my head in the negative, he closed it again. Tom took my hand, and we walked down the hall towards my first class of the day. 

\---

Tom insisted that I allow him to follow me home so we could continue our conversation from lunch in a more comfortable place. I agreed and drove a little more carefully than usual so he could keep up. When we finally arrived home, Tom looked a bit nervous.

“(Y/n), I’ve just had a thought. What _will_ your parents think of your bringing home a strange man with a British accent?”

“They aren’t home, at the moment. My mother is at work, and my father is out of the state visiting some relatives, so we should be safe for now,” I said. I am ashamed to say that I laughed a bit at how visible his relief was when I told him.

“It is no laughing matter, dear lady, when your honor is at stake,” he said like a true gentleman.

“Would you like to come inside?” I asked him. Only then did I think about the implications behind the invitation, and promptly blushed. “Oh! No! I didn’t mean it to sound like that! I-I just meant we could finish our conversation, if you wanted.”

“I would be glad to, but only if you are willing to compromise your reputation in the eyes of your neighbors.”

“Let them talk,” I said unlocking the door and turning to beckon him inside. There was really no need to, however, because he was already following close at my heels.

“Would you like something to drink?” I asked him when we were inside. “I could make you some tea, or–“ He cut me off with a resounding kiss. It was much hungrier than before; his tongue was practically begging entrance, which I eagerly granted. His arms skimmed up and down my waist, and mine wound around his neck. My fingers twisted themselves into his beautiful curly locks, and he moaned into my mouth. The sound and vibration that emanated from his chest made its way directly to my clit, and I felt my arousal begin to pool in my underwear. He drew away, much to my chagrin, and sighed.

“I apologize, (y/n). I’ve wanted to do that ever since I first kissed you this morning. If I’ve offended you in any way, then all you have to do is say the word and I shall never bother you again,” he said looking into my eyes so hopefully. When I didn’t say anything he continued. “If, however, I…have not offended you…then…I must tell you that I find you absolutely ravishing. I agreed to visit you at your school on a whim, but I have enjoyed your company more than that of anybody else I have encountered in quite some time.”

I couldn’t believe my ears!

“You said before that I had been your first kiss. I hope I am not being too forward when I say this, but I would dearly love to be so much more. Normally, I would never suggest this, and I don’t want to frighten you off, but I would dearly love to be your first and only,” he paused to gauge my reaction. He must have been satisfied, because his next words came out in a rush. “I would love to be your first boyfriend, be your first lover, and give you your first orgasm by the hands of another. I want to be the man whose shoulder you come to cry on when you need comfort, and I want to be the first to treat you like a queen.”

“All this came from one day’s worth of conversation?” I asked trying to cover my excitement and nervousness. He smiled, looked down at his feet, and then back at me.

“I know. I know it sounds ridiculous. We’ve only known each other for a few hours, and I’m not usually this impulsive, but there’s something about you that makes me feel so alive, so…complete. So…will you…will you at least consider part of my proposal?”

My mind was whirling out of control. Now, normally, I’m not the kind of girl who would consider jumping into bed with a man she’s just met, but I think anyone would agree that this was no ordinary circumstance. Instead of an answer, I just leaned forward and pressed my lips to Tom’s. He sort of froze at my response, and only began to kiss me back when I reached for the hem of his black t-shirt and slipped my fingers under it.

“How long do we have until your mother gets home?” He asked between kisses. I looked at the clock on the stovetop.

“She leaves for home at nine, so we have until about ten after nine. That’s about five hours from now,” I said with some difficulty. It was very hard to do the math with _the_ Tom Hiddleston nibbling and sucking at my neck like it was a delicacy. _Damn, he’s distracting._

“You feel so tense, love. Allow me to relax you,” he said picking me up and asking for directions to my bedroom. I directed him to the stairs, and, even though he protested, I hopped to the ground and led him up them. Walking down the hallway, I held his hand, and I kissed him when we reached the door to my room.

“You’ll have to forgive the mess. I wasn’t exactly expecting any company,” I said, and he chuckled pulling me flush against his body. A distinct hardness pressed against my stomach, and I instantly became even wetter, if that was possible.

“Can you feel what you’re doing to me, (y/n)? You are absolutely intoxicating,” Tom said. I managed to partially stifle a moan that rose from my chest when Tom rutted lightly against my stomach and groaned. Tom pulled back a bit and frowned.

“No, (y/n), let me hear you. Your little noises, the ones you can’t control, those spur me on. Don’t you see? You’ve got me hard and aching for you,” he said drawing my hand down between us to rest on his covered erection. _Gentleman, my ass._ I blushed when I felt what he meant, and Tom smiled gently. “I’m sorry. That was a bit blunt, especially considering your lack of experience.”

“It’s alright, Tom,” I said. I squeezed him through his pants, and his eyes bulged in their sockets. “I think I’m getting used to the idea.”

“Minx,” he half-growled half-whispered as his lips reclaimed mine effectively stopping my breathing. I took a step backwards and Tom, realizing what I was doing, followed my lead. I only had a twin sized bed, so there wasn’t much distance from the edge of the bed to wall. There certainly wasn’t room for us to fall romantically into the covers and ravish each other. When I felt my calves hit the side of the bed, I put a bit of pressure on Tom’s chest so he wouldn’t knock us over into the wall. Tom pulled back from the kiss for a moment to assess exactly how much space we had in which to…maneuver ourselves. I stole a quick glance around my room to see just how dirty it was, and my eyes landed, to my horror, on my life-size Loki cut out. _Shit!_

I squeaked, and Tom looked down at me with amusement.

“What is it?” He asked, and I could do no more than blush a bright crimson. “Darling, I’ve made do with much less space than this before. If it’s bothering you that much, then I suppose we could ignore the bed entirely and utilize the wall, but I thought that since it’s your first time you might like somewhere a bit more comfortable.”

“Oh, no! No, Tom, that’s not it at all,” I said trying to calm his fears and keep him from turning around all at the same time. “It’s just…”

A little crease appeared on his forehead, and I had to quell my urge to kiss it smooth again.

“It’s just what, love? If you no longer wish to proceed—“ he started, and I cut him off with a kiss.

“No, it’s not that either. I just…Oh, this is so embarrassing,” I said sitting on the bed mortified. We couldn’t do this in the same room with my Loki cut out!

“You’re starting to scare me, (y/n). What is it?” He asked as he knelt down in front of me between my legs. I closed my eyes and pointed behind him toward the offending Asgardian. He laughed. I thought he was going to be angry or embarrassed, but he laughed! “Is that all?”

Tom got up and walked over to it.

“Oh, the things you’ve seen,” he muttered to the piece of cardboard. Turning back to look at me with a mischievous smile, Tom expression darkened. “What has it seen, exactly?”

I raised my eyebrows in question. _Surely he can’t mean what I think he means!_

“What does he see when you’re alone at night?”

_Oh…I guess he does mean it that way._

“Nothing unladylike, I’m sure,” I say. I was not about to admit to _that_ secret.

Tom smirked.

“You really are a terrible liar, (y/n),” he said taking a step toward me. “Tell me what you think about when you touch yourself. Don’t try to deny it! I saw how your thighs rubbed together through most of your classes today. I saw how much you were aching to ease the tension. Are you normally that insatiable?”

My brain had shorted out, by that point, so I settled for a quick shake of my head in the negative. Tom’s eyes grew darker with lust, but he seemed genuinely shocked and abandoned his first request.

“Was all that for me?” He took a step closer, and I nodded my head. Tom glanced back at the Loki in the corner of my room. “Is it usually my name, or his?”

“I-I’ve said probably an equal amount of both,” I admitted blushing, as I was pulled to my feet by a pair of strong hands. Tom smiled and spun me around so that we were facing the cut out and my back was pressed to his front. “Let’s see if we can make him jealous, then, shall we?”

With that, Tom began to ravage my neck, leaving marks all up and down the column and across my collarbone. I moaned unabashedly now, and Tom’s length was pressing against my lower back. I could practically feel it throbbing against me through the thin fabric separating us as he began to rut against me slowly. The breathy groans and growls emanating from Tom’s chest only served to make me wetter. Finally, I found I couldn’t stand the torture anymore, so I turned in his arms and pressed my lips to his.

My arms wrapped around his neck and together we lowered ourselves gently onto my bed, tongues mingling easily. I pulled at the hem of Tom’s shirt and he, thankfully, took the hint and removed it tossing it onto the floor. Tom’s hands slipped beneath my shirt and manipulated it off of me without my having to sit up. It rapidly joined his in a growing cloth pile at Loki’s feet. Tom took in my newly exposed chest and looked at me in askance before he leaned forward and removed my bra.

“Such a work of art to be hidden by a mere rag! If only the whole world could see your beauty the way I do in this moment. They’d all realize how blind they’ve been, and every boy that’s ever passed you in the hallway at your school without so much as a backward glance would kick themselves for not being able to claim that they are yours,” Tom said passionately. Tears were forming in his eyes as he spoke, and that triggered my own waterworks. I sniffled before I could stop myself and he looked up in alarm. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

“I-I just…Nobody’s ever talked to me like that before,” I said as tears fell to my cheeks. Tom leaned forward and wiped them away with his thumbs, cupping my face in the process.

“Oh, my sweet girl,” he breathed as he pressed his forehead against mine. “Then they are all blind. They can’t see because they live in their shallow little worlds thinking and caring about nothing but themselves. Oh, my darling, if only you could see yourself the way I do.”

My tears slowly subsided and Tom didn’t move until he was sure that I was cheering up a bit. I thought of how I must look and started to giggle.

“There’s the smile that’s so beautiful it could stop a war,” he said stroking my cheek and drawing my gaze back to his eyes. I leaned up and pressed my lips to Tom’s again, and our passion quickly returned to its previous level. Soon he started kissing his way down my neck, pausing only to lavish my collarbones, to engulf one of my nipples in his mouth. Swirling and lathing, his tongue did wonderful things to my breasts before moving down my body over my ribcage, my navel, and to the top of my uniform trousers.

“May I, love?” Tom asked while his fingers toyed with the clasp. Of course I gave my assent, so he unclasped and unzipped them. I raised my hips so he could slide the trousers off of me, but we both realized that he’d forgotten about the shoes. I kicked them off quickly by feel, and Tom peeled off my socks in order to allow my pants to make a hasty exit. I was left in nothing but my underwear, all but bare in front of Tom. He paused in undressing me, however, and guided my hands to the button on his trousers. Together, we freed him from his confines, along with ridding him of his shoes and socks, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. I took this opportunity to admire the way his muscles curved and swelled and dipped in all the right places. Tom smiled when he saw how shamelessly I was ogling him. “See something you like?”

Instead of giving an answer, I traced my fingers along his chest and down, down, down…until—

“Oh, fuck,” Tom breathed as I palmed his erection through his underwear. His eyes closed in concentration and his hips ground his arousal into my hand. I quite liked that reaction, so I started rubbing up and down slowly, giving him an occasional squeeze. Soon, we had built up a steady rhythm, and Tom was nearly panting. His tongue had been devouring every perceivable inch of my breasts and stomach, meanwhile, so when I felt his cock give a sizable twitch he came back to himself and stopped rolling his hips. “Darling, stop. Stop, just for now. I haven’t even gotten started with you yet.”

Hooking his fingers over the edge of my panties, Tom coaxed me into lifting my hips so he could remove them. Pressing kisses along the lines of my hips, he approached my sex slowly. I gripped my pillow with one hand and the sheets with the other and braced myself. Tom had been correct in his assumption earlier about my having touched myself before, but I didn’t know what to expect from this. Tom’s eyes ever left mine as he slowly parted the lips of my labia with his fingers and flicked his tongue out to lick my clit.

“Oh,” I moaned, and Tom laughed against my folds. The way his breath huffed over my most sensitive parts was absolutely tantalizing! Oh, God, the scruff on his chin felt so strange, but somehow I couldn’t get enough of it. Drawing his tongue from slit to clit, Tom spread my wetness and started a steady rhythm of circling and stroking. My moans fell freely from my lips now, and Tom groaned against my clit. The vibrations only served to increase the volume of my moans. His strong wet muscle found my entrance and thrust inside gently, swirling around until it hit a spot that made me see stars.

“Tom!” I cried as I gripped the sheets even tighter and the other hand flew down to tangle in Tom’s hair. My nails scraped against his scalp, and he moaned loudly, moving his tongue back up to my clit and sliding a finger inside me in its place. Eventually one finger turned into two, and my back arched off the bed in ecstasy.

“Yes, darling, yes! Come for me,” Tom intoned between licks and thrusts. I couldn’t hold my orgasm back any longer, so I let my eyes roll back in my head as Tom’s name tore from my throat. My entire body tensed harder than it ever had when I was alone, and I convulsed as my walls clenched around Tom’s hand. My come drenched his hand in a warm wave, and Tom groaned with his lips still around my clit. He kept pumping his fingers in and out of me gently until my orgasm subsided, and then crawled up my body to eye level. “God, (y/n), that was so incredibly beautiful! The expression on your face was…and to think that I’m the first, the only one who’s ever seen you like that…”

Tom trailed off as his eyes filled with tears and his lips came down tenderly on mine. As I slowly came back to myself and registered Tom’s lips placing kisses all up and down the column of my neck, I finally connected that the stiff length covered in cloth pressing into my stomach was Tom’s erection. I tentatively reached a hand down and felt him through his boxers. He was so hard! Had I really done that to him? As soon as my palm made contact, Tom’s teeth, which had been making their way across my collarbones, clamped down hard breaking the skin and pulling a yelp from my throat.

“I’m so sorry! Oh no! No! God, I didn’t mean to hurt you! Oh, I’m so, so sorry! (Y/n), I never meant to hurt you,” he apologized before leaning his head down and licking the bleeding area that he’d bitten. The tears that were in his eyes before spilled down his cheeks and onto my skin. “Can you forgive me? Please don’t hate me.”

“Tom! I could never hate you! You’ve done nothing wrong. It was an accident, and technically it was my fault,” I said stroking his cheek and looking into his eyes. I leaned forward and kissed his tears away before more could fall. “There is nothing to forgive.”

“Thank you. I don’t deserve you,” Tom said, and I blushed telling him that it was the other way around. Tom’s brow creased and he raised himself up a bit on his forearms. “I just had a thought. What will your parents do if they see this? Surely, they won’t react well to their daughter’s perfect skin being marred by a man they’ve never met.”

“I can probably cover them with makeup if I’m lucky; besides, if that was really a concern, one of us should’ve thought of it earlier. It’s too late to do anything about it now, so I say we shouldn’t worry about it,” I reasoned. Then I smiled and turned forced my voice into an authoritative tone. “Now stop stalling and take off those accursed boxers!”

Tom laughed and licked my lips biting the lower one before standing to do as he was told. I sat up a bit, bracing my arms behind me on the bed. Tom’s eyes locked with mine and he slowly hooked his fingers into the elastic band around the top of his offending undergarment. His eyes glinted mischievously and he seemingly thought better of his action, taking his fingers away. Instead, he brought his right hand down to squeeze himself through the thin fabric and let out a loud, long moan that reverberated loudly through my home. My breath stuttered and quickened as I took in Tom’s aroused form. _What a fucking tease!_ There was still a bit of my wetness left in his scruff, and Tom ran his fingers around in it, gathering it onto his hand as he freed his erection. As his boxers pooled around his feet and his impressive length sprang forth from its confines, Tom took his now wet hand and stroked himself languidly and allowed himself to close his eyes and growl. When they reopened, they were half-veiled and the pupils were dilated so far that only a small rim of their brilliant color could be seen around the outside.

“Do you like seeing what you’re doing to me, (y/n)? Do you know what I want to do to you, what you’ve made me want to do to you?” Tom asked. _Shit_ , I thought. _I don’t know how to do dirty talk!_ Nonetheless, I mustered every bit of seduction left in my body and channeled it to my voice.

“Tell me,” I half-moaned-half-whispered while lowering my fingers to my nipples. Two could play at this game. Tom saw my little movement and stroked himself a bit faster.

“I want to push my cock into you slowly until I feel your innocence and take it from you,” he started. “I want to take you slowly, thrusting in and out of you deliberately so that you feel every inch of me and scream for more. I want to overwhelm your senses with my fingers, mouth, and cock, fucking you until the only words that you know are my name and ’please’.”

I could take it no longer; I sprang up and threw my arms around Tom’s neck kissing him passionately.

“Fuck me, Tom. Please, just fuck me, already,” I pleaded in a whisper into his ear. “I can’t take it anymore. I’m so wet for you. I’m _so wet_ , and it’s all for you.”

That broke him. He scooped me up, set me gently onto my bed, and climbed over me, lining himself up at my entrance. I could feel the thick head rubbing through my juices, and a spark of fear rushed through me. What if I wasn’t able to please him?

“T-Tom, wait! What if I can’t—what if I don’t make you…you know…” I trailed off blushing brightly, and he leaned in and captured my lips with his.

“Darling, I’m so close already from watching you lose yourself that I don’t think that it will be possible for me not to come. Oh! I almost forgot,” Tom said getting up and pulling a package out of his pants pocket. “Wouldn’t want to become a father quite yet, nor you a mother.”

_What was—oh…nevermind._

Tom tore open the wrapper and stroked himself a couple of times before rolling the condom down his length. He prowled back to the bed and slid back into his previous position. Using his fingers, Tom used my own wetness to lubricate himself and lined back up.

“Now, this may hurt at first. Stop me, alright? Don’t be afraid to tell me that you need a minute, because if you don’t, and I’m hurting you, I could actually cause you injury. I want you to promise me that you’ll stop me whenever you need without hesitation,” Tom looked at me for confirmation, and I nodded. He shook his head. “No, I need to hear you say it, love.”

“I promise I’ll stop you if it hurts,” I said taking a deep breath as Tom kissed my forehead.

“Thank you, (y/n). Breathe deeply and relax,” Tom murmured pressing against my entrance, but only the head fit before I screamed in pain.

“Stop!” He froze immediately, moving down to press his lips all over my face in an effort to distract me. Finally, I loosened a bit, and Tom was able to continue for about another inch before I stopped him again.

“Oh, you’re doing so well, (y/n),” he whispered after a particularly painful stretch. Tom’s voice soothed me as silent tears streamed from my eyes. After a time that felt much longer than it actually was, Tom was fully sheathed in my sex. “Good…s-such a good job, (y/n)…so t-tight…fuck!”

I whimpered a bit after a while, but this time it was in pleasure not pain.

“Tom, please,” I whispered, and Tom looked at me. “Please move. I need to feel you.”

“I think I love you,” Tom whispered as he gently pulled out of me and pushed back in. A long moan was drawn from my throat when I tried to reply.

“I think I love you, too,” I finally managed between my gasps and groans. Soon, our steady, slow rhythm became faster and harder until our hips met with a wet slap at each thrust. Our cries could not be silenced, nor did we wish them to be. How I hoped my neighbors were in their homes instead of snooping with their binoculars. Then Tom changed the angle of his thrusts and I saw stars.

“Oh, God…Tom…whatever you just did do it again, please,” I pleaded shamelessly, and he obliged. Hearing the increased pleasure filling my sounds, Tom started groaning louder, too, and thrusting harder. My voice was no more than a breath now. “So close!”

“Come for me! Clench around me and cover me in your essence,” Tom growled seductively. So that’s what I did. I screamed Tom’s name repeatedly like a litany, and my back arched off the bed at an angle that I previously hadn’t thought physically possible for me. My own release triggered Tom’s, and I felt him pulse hard inside me before filling the condom with his warm seed. As we both stilled, we kept holding each other close. Finally he broke the silence, his voice now hoarse. “I don’t suppose your parents would look favorably on this, would they?”

I shook my head; they would probably disown me and/or shoot me if they ever found out. Tom nodded in understanding, and when he pulled out, he tied off the condom.

“Don’t worry, love, I’ll get rid of it. You won’t have to do a single thing," he said. For a while, we just lay there holding each other, wishing that this moment never had to end. Then I checked the clock: there were still a few hours left. When I told Tom as much, his smile turned mischievous.

“Then let’s see if we can make you scream that cut out’s name, this time.”

It was going to be a long few hours before my mom got home!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom follows up on his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't as long as the first one, but there will be more chapters in the future. This chapter is pure smut, no plot. There will actually have to be a bit of plot in the next chapter. *gasp*

Tom’s hands stroked my sides carefully as he kissed me again gently. I could feel his arousal lying heavily against my stomach as he once again flipped me onto my back, sliding his hips between my legs.

“Tell me what you imagine when you fantasize about Loki taking you,” Tom muttered into the shell of my ear. “I want to put your imagination to the test and play out one of your daydreams. Tell me, love.”

I gasped as the tip of Tom’s cock rubbed against my entrance. _Oh, God_ , I thought as I attempted to find my voice.

“I-I…um…I don’t know how to express it without sounding…crude,” I said hesitantly, and Tom chuckled into my ear.

“Oh, my darling, the cruder the better,” he growled seductively. “Now, tell your king what it is that you desire.”

Tom’s voice changed with his command, and he sounded more sinister, more mischievous, more…like Loki. He sounded dangerous and, dear Lord, that turned me on.

“I would imagine that Loki would either take me from behind or force me to ride him,” I said quietly, and I felt heat rush to my face in a warm wave.

“If I took you from behind, tell me how I would have you. Tell me every dirty little detail, pet,” Tom said sucking my earlobe into his mouth.

“You would push me onto my hands and knees, bending over me to kiss the back of my neck as you slide your fingers down to prepare me,” I said shakily. Tom moaned as I continued, kissing his way down my neck. I struggled to keep my composure as I continued. “Once I was…wet enough, you would push your way inside me, leaning over my body with yours until you covered me, and whisper into my ear while you fucked me.”

Tom groaned and his lips moved onto my shoulder.

“And what exactly would I be saying?”

“Y-you’d tell me how you were going to fuck me until long after my voice gives out,” I replied. “You’d say how you were going to push me into so many positions that I wouldn’t know which way was up by the time you finished with me.”

“Mmm, I like the idea of multiple positions. Would you be willing to indulge me, pet?” Tom asked, moaning and marking me as his again by nipping my shoulder. I held back a shudder as I nodded my consent. “Then get on your hands and knees, to start.”

Tom pulled back far enough for me to maneuver myself into the desired position, before he placed his large hands on the small of my back. Leaning forward just as I had suggested, Tom placed a wet, open-mouthed kiss on the back of my neck, sucking and licking as his other hand made its way to my wet folds. Sliding teasingly over my entrance, but not quite going in, Tom pried a whimper from my throat.

“Please, Tom,” I breathed, and his hand pulled away entirely. _Shit._

“What did you call me?” He asked, and I remembered what game we were playing. “Call me by any other than my own name—than name of your king—and I will be forced to punish you, mortal.”

I shivered involuntarily at Tom’s Loki voice, but I nodded my compliance. He grabbed my hair and yanked backward.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you,” Tom said.

“Yes, Loki,” I squeaked out hurriedly. Thankfully, he released my hair and kissed my neck once more.

“Now, what was it you were begging your king for?”

“P-Please, Loki,” I started again. “Please fuck me. Please take me.”

A cold laugh rang through my ears, and I felt Tom’s fingers at my entrance again.

“That’s more like it,” he said before he pushed a digit inside me slowly. I let out a moan that was so high pitched it could’ve been a scream. “Remember what I wanted to make you cry out, love?”

“Yes, Loki,” I replied immediately.

“And what was that?”

“Y-your name, my king,” I responded, and I received another kiss and a second finger plunging into my depths.

“Very good. You’re such a good girl for me,” Tom murmured as he pulled his fingers out. I heard the crinkling sound of what, I assumed, was another condom wrapper, and I felt the blunt head of his cock rub against me, as he spoke once more. “Remember: be vocal. I want to hear every sound that you emit, so be loud. Don’t forget to stop me if it hurts.”

“Yes, Loki,” I said, and with that, Tom started to push into me. This time, the head fit with little more than a whimper from my throat, but, afterwards, I had to stop him nearly every inch. Each time, he was so considerate; he leaned over to kiss my neck, my back, and my shoulders to try and distract me from the pain rushing through me. Eventually, his hips were flush against my ass, and Tom was able to lean forward to cover my body with his as I had mentioned to him previously.

“You’re doing so well, my queen,” Tom whispered before he gave his hips the smallest of rolls. He groaned loudly and repeated the action a little harder. This time, we both moaned in unison, and Tom’s head fell on top of my shoulder. “So good, my lovely mortal…so good…”

I grinned at his praise, and squeezed my cunt around him. This tiny movement earned me a keening growl from Tom’s throat. As Tom picked up the pace, I found it difficult to support myself on my forearms; his thrusts were moving us forward roughly with each beat, and the entire bed was shaking. I felt myself beginning to tighten again, and I tried to warn Tom, but he had already noticed. He swiftly pulled out, and I whimpered at the loss of him inside me. My emptiness didn’t last long, however: Tom rolled onto his back, and turned me around so that I was straddling his hips.

“Ride me, love,” Tom ordered, and I slid down his impressive length once more. This new position allowed him to reach a new depth inside me, and I tossed my head back in pleasure, gasping for air. Tom took this opportunity to raise himself into a sitting position, and lavish kisses and nips all up and down the column of my neck. He paused when he reached the spot on my collarbone that he’d bitten earlier, licking it with a soothing rhythm. “I’m still sorry I did this to you, (y/n).”

“I already told you, it’s fine. I’m fine, T-Loki,” I said, catching myself before I said the wrong name. Tom smiled, and rewarded me with a kiss.

“Good girl. I thought I’d tripped you up, there,” he said. Kissing me again, Tom lifted me by my hips, and dropped me back down. “Use your hips, love.”

And so I did. Rising and falling at a steady pace, Tom kissed me as I brought us higher and higher. Our moans echoed around my house, and our skin slapped together where our hips met. I started to feel that warm sensation in my nether region again, and this time I was able to finally warn Tom.

“L-Loki, I’m close, so close,” I gasped as he met my downward thrust with one of his own. At my warning, Tom laid me on my back and pulled out of me, then rolled me onto my side. He spooned up behind me and raised my left leg. Sliding an arm around my waist, Tom lined himself up and thrust into me to the hilt. We were both still so close to the edge that when Tom started to thrust into me mercilessly, I only lasted about half a minute.

“Loki!” I screamed as I came hard around Tom’s cock. Just a moment later, I felt him give a rough twitch before he grunted out his release, shouting my name. Our flesh slapped together wetly as he pounded into me through our orgasms. The hand around my waist had migrated up to squeeze my breasts, and his nose was buried in the crook of my neck. The warm pants of breath coming from his open mouth curled beautifully around my name as he murmured it repeatedly coming down from his high. I turned my head a miniscule amount, and was given a lovely view of Tom’s face in post-orgasmic bliss: his eyes were shut, his mouth was parted slightly, his cheeks were pink, and his brow was entirely free of creases. “God, you look gorgeous like this.”

My whispered praise drew a small, crooked smile from Tom’s lips, and he squeezed my breasts again for good measure. Slowly he pulled out of me, never disentangling himself from my body. He took the condom off, and set it next to the other on the floor, then held me close, breathing in my scent.

“Mmm, God, darling, I wish I never had to leave. I want to stay with you for the rest of eternity,” Tom mumbled into my hair. We lay together for quite some time, just enjoying each other’s silent company, before we looked at the clock.

“Shit, there’s only an hour and a half before my mom gets home!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated this in so long! I'm sure most of you have forgotten the entire story by now, and that is entirely my fault. I'm so so sorry! This chapter is kind of short, but I wanted to give you guys an update.

Tom and I scrambled into the shower and quickly cleaned ourselves up. It was extremely difficult not to jump him when he was all wet and covered in soap, and judging by his semi-hard cock, apparently he was having the same thoughts about me. The shower didn’t last more than twenty minutes, so we still had a little over an hour until my mom got home. Tom and I got dressed, and then I spent much of the next half-hour trying to straighten up everything that we’d messed up during our encounter. Tom took it upon himself to safely dispose of the condoms; he promised that he’d buried them so deeply in the trash can that they’d never see the light of day.

“Thank you, Tom,” I said when everything was back to normal and we were sitting on the couch in my living room. “This has honestly been the best first day of school that I’ve ever had.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, (y/n). If…If it’s not too presumptuous of me to say, I’d love to see you again. Today was amazing, and I really want to get to know you better,” Tom said taking my hands in his. “Will you let me take you out on a date, (y/n)?”

“Of course, Tom. Although, since you’re a celebrity, don’t you kind of have a full schedule?” I asked, and Tom chuckled a bit.

“Normally, yes, but I’m in between projects right now. I’ll be in this part of the world for another month, at least. That’s one of the main reasons that I agreed to come see you,” he said, and he kissed my cheek. “I’m so glad that I did.”

“Won’t the papers hate the fact that I’m so much younger than you?” I asked, and he shook his head.

“I don’t care what they think. The only opinions that matter to me are mine and yours,” Tom said, and I reached over and hugged him. I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me even closer to him. He pressed a kiss on the top of my head, and I kissed his neck. When we finally released each other, Tom grabbed out his cell phone and held it out to me. “Will you add your number, please?”

I did so, and I mirrored his actions with my own phone. Once we each had the other’s number, Tom finally stood up and drew me into his arms. His lips mingled with mine for a final time that night, and I walked him out to his car. Before he got in, however, he took my hand in his, spun me around, and kissed my forehead.

“Parting is such sweet sorrow,” he murmured, and I told him to be careful driving to his hotel.

“Let me know when you get back, alright? I just want to know that you got there safe,” I said, and he smiled.

“Of course, love. Goodnight,” he said, and he backed out of the driveway.

\---

The next morning, I woke up with a text from Tom waiting for me.

_**Good morning, my darling. I know you have to go to school today, but may I take you out for dinner this evening? I’ll understand if you already have plans, of course. – Tom xoxo** _

I immediately texted him back with a smile on my face.

_**Good morning, Tom. I’d love to go with you to dinner. What time were you thinking?** _

I walked out to the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar for breakfast, stopping just long enough to kiss my dad on the forehead. Mom was still asleep; she didn’t have to go to work until noon today.

“Oh, dad? I’ll be having dinner with a friend, this evening,” I said, and my dad grunted in sleepy acknowledgement. He was cupping his coffee mug and holding it close to his chest protectively. I snickered quietly and returned to my room, noting the new message from Tom.

_**Brilliant! Would 7:45 work for you? – Tom xoxo** _

_**Absolutely, but I think it would be best if I drove myself. My parents shouldn’t see you yet.** _

_**I agree. I’ll text you the address and directions, if you need them. – Tom xoxo** _

_**Alrighty! I’ll see you tonight, then. :)** _

\---

My school day went by ridiculously slowly, and my thoughts were entirely centered on what would happen this evening. Tom had texted me the address, and it was only a few minutes away. I couldn’t wait for tonight! During a break, I texted him to see how formal I should be dressing, and Tom replied that it was a black tie occasion. I broke out my little black dress as soon as I got home, and smiled when I imagined Tom’s reaction. The dress ended just above my knee, clinging to my curves in just the right way. Tom texted me asking me what I was going to wear and all I sent him was a picture of my wrist where a small silver bracelet rested.

_**That’s not fair, darling! – Tom xoxo** _

_**Actually, Thomas, you never specified what you wanted to see. Too late now. ;)** _

_**You wound me, darling! – Tom xoxo** _

_**Be patient, love. You’ll see soon enough.** _

_**Then I won’t show you what I’m going to wear. Muahahaha! – Tom xoxo** _

_**Fine. I can wait. See you at dinner. ;)** _

I turned my phone off and headed out the door, confident that I would knock his socks off.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Anybody interested in a new chapter? Or should I just mark this as finished and move on?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this is a short update, but it's an update. And just FYI **I will be deleting the last chapter that was basically me asking if I should continue this story. If you commented on that chapter, please please please don't be offended. I just don't want that question in the middle of my story.**

I pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and admired the building in question. It was a two-story construction, and the façade was beautiful. It looked as though a master architect had collaborated with an artist to produce this magnificent eatery. I hadn’t even known this was in our town, much less ten minutes from my house. _Valet parking. It has fucking valet parking_ , I thought as I exited my car and brought my purse with me. The valet drove away in my car, and I turned to walk into the building. There were people standing outside with cameras, and I was shocked when they started snapping photos of me. _They must be the press. Smile, (y/n)._ I did as my brain prompted and as I passed, I could hear them whispering ‘who’s she?’ and ‘is this Tom’s mystery date?’ If only they knew.

“Oui, mademoiselle? How may I help you?” The gentleman said at the front desk.

“There is a gentleman waiting for me,” I said as I tried to look as sophisticated as possible.

“And this gentleman’s name is…?” He asked looking skeptical.

“Tom Hiddleston,” I said confidently, but the man scoffed.

“You? Pff, I doubt that you are the woman whom he was waiting for,” the man said condescendingly.

“Ask him. Bring him up here and ask him if you don’t believe me,” I said, beginning to feel a little miffed.

“Very well, mademoiselle. But do not say that I did not warn you,” he said as he walked away. He returned a few minutes later with Tom in tow, and Tom smiled at me.

“This is the shabby little girl claiming that she knows you, monsieur. She clearly does not belong here. I will have her ejected if you wish,” the man said curling his lip in a sneer at me.

“How dare you speak about my date that way?” Tom asked, and the man did a double take.

“M-Monsieur…You cannot mean that she…?”

“I can, and I do. Miss (y/l/n) is my girlfriend. She is not a little girl. She is an adult in every sense of the word, and if I hear you disgracing her again, I shall have to speak to your manager. We would not want that, now would we, Francois?” Tom asked with a cordial, yet icy smile. Francois swallowed nervously.

“N-N-No, monsieur. I proffer my sincerest apologies. It will not happen again,” Francois said as I walked over to Tom, who raised my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles before placing my arms around his neck and leaning down to kiss my lips. I could hear the clicking of camera shutters through the glass windows, but they were all drowned out as Tom and I separated and looked into each other’s eyes.

“Good evening, my darling. You look lovely, this evening. Shall we?” He asked as he slid my arm in his and led me through the restaurant away from Francois and the photographers. There was a private room that must have cost a fortune to rent, but Tom had rented it anyway. He hurried before me and held out my chair for me. “My lady.”

I smiled at him and sat delicately with a quiet ‘thank you.’ The waiter walked over and executed a small bow.

“What may I get for you to drink, mademoiselle?”

“Just water for me, thank you,” I said with a smile, and the little French man blushed.

“Oui, mademoiselle. Tout de suite,” he said before hurrying away. Tom sipped from a glass of water already, the waiter having already brought it to him.

“I am so sorry about that man. He was so rude to you, darling. You didn’t deserve that,” Tom said as he covered my hand with his. “And I had no idea the press would be here. I’m afraid they photographed you kissing me a few minutes ago. Will your parents be angry?”

“I have no doubt they will be, but my dad told me to live life to the fullest, and if I can do that by falling in love with a handsome British man, then I have no qualms about doing it,” I said with a smile. “Besides, my grandmother is the only one that watches Entertainment news. So unless she sees a story tonight, we should be fine for tonight at least.”

“Darling, I…I hesitate to mention this, but as you’re eighteen, you are legally an adult and they cannot hold you there against your will. If they…If they throw you out, which I don’t know if they would, then you always have a place with me. I know it sounds mad, but I want to be your safe place. The man you come to when you’re afraid, or sad, or angry, or upset, or happy. I want to be the one you never hesitate to tell anything to. I want to be the one you know will never ever judge you,” Tom said as he rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. “I just want you to know you have a place to go.”

I nodded my head, knowing that I would most likely have to live with him soon, before all was said and done. My parents were awesome, but they would never be able to live with the age difference. I was just too different from them.

“Thank you, Tom. That means a lot,” I said with a genuine smile.

“I should have thought before I picked such a public place,” Tom said ruefully, but I just squeezed his hand gently.

“Tom, I don’t mind at all. I’m happy as long as I’m with you,” I said as the waiter returned to take our order.


End file.
